The Decaying Alchemist
by HelL4DAluCarD
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is one of the youngest State Alchemist alongside Edward Elric. he has been given the title of 'Decaying Alchemist'. watch as he and Edward take on the Homunculus and also help find a way to get the Elric's bodies back. pairing NarutoXOC, EdwardXWinry
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE! IT'S HELL4DALUCARD HERE WITH HIS VERY OWN FIRST EVER FANFIC!

It's a crossover too!

Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, own Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto. If I had, Naruto would've stood up for himself and Edward would be even more badass!

The Decaying Alchemist

Chapter1: Fullmetal meets Decay

Amestris

A boy no older than 16 was walking the sidewalks of Amestris with nothing but a Coke in hand. "Damn Amestris is hot! Can't the Military build some giant fan to cool it down!" were the thoughts of that certain blonde haired individual. Sipping the last of the contents of the can, he throws it in the nearby dustbin and starts walking towards the Military Office where the State Alchemist exams were to be performed today. He drew a deep breath and said, "Today's the day to finally show the military what I'm capable of." And with those words he entered the building. As he walked in he heard the distinct shout of 'I'M NOT A SQUINT!'. Raising his eyebrows he walks towards the source of the sound and sees a Blonde haired boy with a ponytail shouting at a black haired guy in the Military Uniform. He also saw a Big Suit of armor trying to calm down that boy. He tried to make what of the situation but shortly after, recognized the Man with the Uniform. 'That's Roy Mustang! The Flame Alchemist! Cool!', he thought with stars in his eyes. He hurriedly walked up to the man and drove him to the ground.

Roy didn't know what hit him. Once he was talking with the Elric brothers and the next, he is in the ground being straddled by a kid no older than Edward with stars in his eyes. "Are you the 'FLAME ALCHEMIST' of Central Army!", he asked with the shrillest of voice. Roy cleaned his ears and said calmly ,"Yeah I am. And could you wisely get off me so I can stand . " Nodding furiously the boy got up from his lap and let him stand straight. Checking if his Uniform was alright Roy turned to the boy and asked, "Who are you though Kid?" The kid in question stood at attention and said, "Sir I am Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the most badass alchemist ever of the Military!" And that was how Elrics and Mustang met Naruto Uzumaki.

Few Minutes later in the Alchemist Exam Room

Edward was called out to the examination room. He grumbled about 'out-of control blondes, sunpatches and other things we would not wanna know' and went inside the chamber. Our Naruto, was simply talking with Alphonse and said, "So you lost your body huh?"

*Flashback a while ago

Naruto being introduced to his idol, went to the nearby stool and sat there. Alphonse came and sat beside him. Narut seeing this held out his hand and introduced himself, "Hey I am Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" Alphonse just forwarded and took his hands and said, "Hey, my name is Alphonse Elric and that is my brother Edward." Pointing at the short blonde haired guy still arguing with Roy. "Sorry if my brother would explode on you after he comes." Naruto just tilted his head 'eh?'. Edward comes grumbling and Naruto puts out his hand to him with a smile, "Hey! I am Naruto!" Edward looks at him and takes his hand with a smile, "Hey I am Edward Elric. And I'm sure you've met my brother?" Naruto nodded and then he took back his hand and asked" "Um, Edward." Edward 'hmmd'.

"Why's your hand cold? Felt as though I touched steel somehow."

Edward straightened up at that, with his eyes widened. He turned at Naruto and forced a smile and said, "It's nothing to worry about." And he looked at Alphonse with a sad look.

"I know when someone's lying to me Edward."

Ed turned to look at him.

"You can tell me. I assure you I won't say it to anyone or make fun of you." Naruto said with a smile.

Edward sighed and said, " It's not about being spread. It just brings back bad memories." Ed's hair covered his front eyes.

"You commited the Taboo didn't you?" and with that certain topic their widened eyes turned to him, more like Alphones just turned his head. "How did you!…"

"So you did do the Taboo. Human Transmutation."

And Naruto's eyes lost all warmth in it and his hair shadowed his face too. The Elrics just watched him, thinking how he knew about Human Transmutation unless.. "You're an Alchemist too!" "yeah" was the reply he got. Suddenly Naruto jumped and said enthusiastically, "Meh! What the hell! You Short stuff! You an Alchemist too!" Edward gained a tick mark at that particular remark and said, "Who you calling Short stuff, Bleached Brain!" "Nobody calls me Bleached Brain and gets away with it. Aaaaahhhhhhh!" and with that war-cry he jumped at him and started wrestling each other in the floor.

Alphonse and the passerbys just Sweatdropped at this.

'There he goes again' were the thoughts of a certain Elric.

*Flashback over

"Yeah. But Brother brought me back by giving away his arms as a price." "To create something, something of an equal value must be lost. The Fundamental principle of Equivalent Exchange." Naruto said in a low tone. "Yeah." Was the reply of Alphonse. "That's why Brother and I are searching for the Philosopher's Stone, to help gain our body back."

"It will be not that easy to find it." Naruto said. "I know" Alphonse replied, "That's the reason why Brother is taking the Alchemist exams."

"I see." Were the words of Naruto before the door to the chamber opened and Edward came out of it with a Pocketwatch. "I did it! I passed it!"

Alphonse got up and ran to his brother and said, "Congratulations brother!"

"Congratulations Edward," "Ed. Call me Ed."

Naruto smiled and said, "Then Ed it is."

Just then they saw the door open and the proctor came and said, "Is Naruto Uzumaki here. He has been called for the exams."

"That's my queue." And Naruto walked to the door.

"Best of Luck." Edward said and Naruto grinned before entering the chamber.

Naruto entered the chamber and saw many Military personal sitting on the desks above him. And then he saw him. The Fuhrer King Bradley.

His eyes bore into him as if he would suck the very soul out of Naruto. For once Naruto could say he feared 'Death'. The Proctor suddenly came up beside him and said, "May you introduce yourself first to our honorable Fuhrer." Naruto took a breath and calmed himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm standing here before you to demonstrate my very own Alchemy so as to be of use to the Military of this country and to serve it to my utmost ability."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The booming voice of King Bradley echoed. "Show us your Alchemy!"

Naruto took a deep breath again and then took out two fingerless gloves. Both had Alchemy circles drawn at the palms. The circle on the left had a triangle with a plus sign underneath it symbolizing Sulfur, the circle on the right had a small circle with a semicircle drawn above it on the circumference and a plus sign underneath it too symbolizing Mercury. He put on both the gloves and then said, "Bring any alchemist of your choice to attack me."

The people sitting above were shocked at the audacity in which he said that. The Fuhrer just nodded and said, "Major Armstrong you will face him."

The Major was shocked but couldn't do anything because of him under his command. He with great regret walked up the pedestal and put on his Alchemical Cestus, "No hard feelings kid."

Naruto just nodded and took a stance. Armstrong stomped the ground and a huge chunk of Earth came up. He punched it, transmuting them to spears which were headed towards Naruto. Naruto clapped his hands and the Alchemical electricity spread out of him and started decomposing everything until there was nothing left but dust.

The Fuhrer raised an eyebrow at that, 'what a strange alchemy. Father would have to know.'

"That was my alchemy. Decomposition of anything to the cellular region. I can decompose or in other words reduce the life of anything I see fit. Be that water, as they'll evaporate. Fire, they'll burn out. People, they'll wither away." Naruto said.

'This Alchemy is strong. Father would surely have use for him.' "Naruto Uzumaki!" The Fuhrer's voice was heard again.

Naruto raised his head to see him.

"That was an excellent display of your Alchemy. I never thought I'ld see such young talent in Alchemy otherthan Edward Elric. But you sure have something in you. I hereby declare you a State Alchemist under the command of Colonel Roy Mustang along with Edward Elric, 'The Fullmetal Alchemist'."

The Proctor comes and hands him his Silver pocketwatch.

"And from now on." The Fuhrer continued, " You will be known as 'The Decaying Alchemist'."

"Thank you sir." Naruto replied.

And with that 'The Decaying Alchemist' is born.

Chapter end!

Kindly review and PM me your thoughts.

Flames would be ignored as usual.

Thank you everyone. See you at the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Alucard here with a new chapter of 'The Decaying Alchemist'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist folks!

Chapter 2: The Memories

Naruto's apartment

"I'm home."was the distinct sound of a male reverberating around the room. But no reply came. Naruto entered his room and sighed. He locked his room, threw the backpack he had in the couch and lay down in the sofa. He looked to his right and saw a picture stand which had the image of a boy no older than 5 with blonde hair, with another guy of 23 with the same shade of blonde hair along with a female having a bright red hair. They looked so happy in that pic. Naruto picked it up and slowly ran his hand through it.

Flashback

"Kaa-san! Look I created a statue!" a boy with blonde hair came running through the house with a small sculpture of a clay Pigeon.

"Don't run Naruto-chan! You'll get hurt." A young man came running behind him, having the same shade of blonde hair.

Naruto just grinned back at him and ran even more fast. He entered the kitchen and saw a female with red hair cooking. He went near her and nudged her. She turned around to see his grinning face and he held out his hand with the sculptor and showed it to her.

"Look Kaa-chan! Isn't it cool!" he said with an innocent grin.

She just smiled and kneeled down and took it from him, saying, "It's beautiful Naru-chan."

"I created it myself. With the Alchemy Tou-san taught me."

"Really now, did he teach you that."she smiled and pulled his cheek and kissed him. "It's really beautiful. I'll keep it ok."

Naruto just nodded with the grin still present. Just then, the young man enters the kitchen and watches the scene. He smiles at them and folds his hands while leaning at the door-frame.

Naruto turns and sees him and says, "Tou-san! Kaa-san loves it!"

"I know Naruto-chan."he smiled at him and came close. Naruto grinned and ran out the room shouting, "I'm going to make another one!"

The two parents just smiled at him and watched him run out of the room.

Present

Naruto simply smiled at that memory and put back the picture stand back in the table. He walked to the bathroom, washed his face and then entered his bedroom. He changed his clothes and then entered the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Flashback

"Kaa-san! What's on the menu today?"

"I'm thinking of making Miso-ramen Naru-chan."

"Yaaaayyy!" naruto shouted in excitement.

Minato just sighed at that and turned to read the newspaper. Kushina gave him the evil-eye. Minato just shivered at that moment and mumbled about 'changing dietary routines'. Naruto just laughed at seeing his father's scared face and Minato covered his face with the newspaper.

"Haha! Tou-san is whipped!"Naruto said inbetween laughs.

"Don't say things like that!"Minato screamed with embarrassment. His face resembling a tomato.

Present

Naruto slowly smiled and started making Miso-ramen, with a cookbook in hand.

'I still have your cookbook Kaa-san.' Naruto thought. His eyes filling up with tears of loss. He slowly controlled himself and started to cook himself the ramen. He added the noodles to the steaming hot water which was already prepared by the necessary ingredients. After about 20 min, the ramen was made and he poured the contents in a bowl and sat down in the couch and turned on the TV. He watched the news which only showed about the deaths and wars happening around Amestris. Fed up, Naruto turned it off and slowly ate the ramen he made. He looked at the board beside the TV that had his family picture collage. One in particular was the one which brought him to tears.

Flashback

"Kaa-san, when are we returning home?"Naruto asked with an innocent voice.

"After your dad finishes the conference, we will go. Ok Naru-chan." She replied.

Naruto nodded. Minato came out of the conference room looking angry. Kushina was concerned and asked him, "What happened honey?"

"They rejected my findings. They told me that what I deduced is nothing but lies and hysterical. That it is not possible in present time!"Minato said angrily.

Kushina kissed him on the cheek and said, "Don't worry honey. Let them be ignorant. They will die for their own ignorance." She took his hand and said, "Now c'mon. We have to take a family picture."

Minato just smiled and nodded and looked at the worried face of Naruto. He slowly went to him and picked him up and said, "Let's go take a picture and then we'll get some ice-cream."

Naruto just grinned at him and nodded vigorously. The three of them walked away, never knowing of the two glowing red eyes watching them.

Outside in Amestris

The family of three were just walking around the sidewalks eating ice-cream when suddenly, a hooded man comes at them and takes out a gun. Naruto was shocked at seeing the gun and his ice-cream fell down from his hand and looked at the man. Pointing it at them he said in a gruff voice, "Minato. You've not only endangered your life by finding out about the circle, but your family's too."

Minato just stood there shocked and then a gun-shot is heard. The bystanders all freaked out and started to run away from the place. Kushina just looked at her husband lying down on the road with a bullet in his heart. All through this Naruto just blacked out and he couldn't do anything. He stood there frozen.

Kushina turned and drove the man to the ground with a right hook. The man fell down, but he shot her too. Kushina looked down at her bleeding stomach, shocked at him shooting her. She fell down and then looked at Naruto still frozen. She wanted to call him but her life soon left her and she died.

Naruto P.O.V

My body won't move. I just saw an unknown man, shoot down my parents in cold blood yet I couldn't move. Slowly I started moving. Moving through the bodies of Tou-san and Kaa-san. I just said ina small, broken voice, "Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

I walked through them and then sat down in between their bodies. No-one was nearby, everybody ran away due to fear. Even the murderer. I just watched them with blank, broken eyes. And then the rain started. It increased in intensity and at last I just sat there with blank eyes. Staring at the bodies.

P.O.V end

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in the hospital. He got up and threw away the syringes and wires that were placed on him and continued walking outside the room through the hospital halls. His eyes were blank. He slowly went to the Mortuary which was locked. He entered it by using Alchemy, and picked up the bodies of his parents after searching. He started drawing the circle for Human Transmutation. He just had one thing going through his mind.

TO BRING HIS PARENTS BACK

As he was about to start the Transmutation, several soldiers entere and stopped him from doing it. Major Armstrong was one of them, who picked up Naruto and took him away. Naruto tried to kick his way out but he was knocked out with a chop to the neck and led away from the room.

Flashback end

Naruto cried at that memory and slowly put his half-eaten Ramen in the table and walked to the bathroom and washed himself. He looked back to the mirror and saw his mother and father smiling at him. He touched the mirror and the vision faded away.

He dropped his head down and thought, 'I will find the one responsible for the death of you. Kaa-san. Tou-san. Give me strength for that.'

And Naruto walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom and covered himself in blankets going to sleep without even turning off the lights.

The half-eaten Ramen still remaining in the drawing room.

And that's it for the second chapter!

Hope you liked it and do kindly review!

Alucard out! xD


	3. Meet the Homunculus

**Yo! HelL4DAluCarD here with a brand new chapter. It's been a long-ass time since I updated it since I was giving more time to my OP Naruto fanfic. So yeah, here's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you for the reviews though. I appreciate every last one of you reviewers from the bottom of my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist folks.**

**Chapter 3: Meet the Homunculus**

**Amestris**

Our favourite knuckle headed blonde hero walked the sidewalks of the Amestris streets with a wide grin on his face. Glancing repeatedly at the pocketwatch he had strapped to his belt, he couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought that he was at last a state alchemist. He also like his moniker.

'The Decaying Alchemist', he thought. 'Nice name.'

He kept walking and stopped at a nearby stall selling newspapers. One headline caught his attention for it read 'The Silver Alchemist found Dead. The Alchemist Killer strikes again.'. Naruto now was interested. He went to the stall and bought the newspaper. Reading the news underneath it, he was interested.

'A state Alchemist killer? Now why would anyone hold grudge over the state Alchemists?', Naruto wondered. He shrugged, pocketed the newspaper and walked to the Central headquarters where he was summoned. After several minutes of walking, he reached his aforementioned destination and entered.

Walking straight to Roy Mustang's cabin, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Inside the cabin**

Roy Mustang, the famed 'Flame Alchemist', was currently buried deep in paperwork. His assistant, Lt. Hawkeye kept a stern gaze at him to let him work. He grumbled and picked a paper when the door to his cabin opened and a silky voice called out, "May I enter General?"

Roy looked and nodded saying, "Yes you may."

The door opened and in came Naruto. He grinned at Roy and with slow steps walked up to him. He reached the desk and bowed saying, "Good morning to you sir. What mission do you have for me today?"

"Rise.", came the reply. Naruto stood up straight. Roy looked at Hawkeye to which she nodded and took out a small piece of paper.

Giving it to Naruto she said, "Here is your first mission."

Naruto took the piece of paper and gave a read to it. He nodded and took out a pen and signed it under his name. Giving it back to Hawkeye he said, "Thank you Lt. Hawkeye. You too General Roy." With that he turned and walked right through the door.

Roy turned to Hawkeye and asked, "What mission did you give him Riza?"

"Please refrain from using that name at work General, and for your information, i've given him the mission to check out the old abandoned warehouser4 at the docks."

"The one we suspect of being a place for illegal experiments and extortion?"

"Yes.", Hawkeye nodded. Roy sighed and go back to his paperwork. Sometimes he wished he could just burn down every last piece of paperwork with his Flame Alchemy. Hawkeyes hit him over the head and Roy grumbled and got back to work.

**With Naruto**

Naruto arrived at the designated place. Warehouse4 that was situated in the docks of Amestris. Suspected of having illegal experimentation and extortion, due to being abandoned.

"It definitely gives off an eerie feeling.", Naruto whispered. He slowly stepped near the huge door of the warehouse and took out his alchemy gloves. He put them on, and clapped his hands. Slamming his hands to the door, alchemical electricity surrounds the door, and the next moment it is no more. Only dust remained.

He entered and looked around the warehouse. The light from the rising sun illuminated the, currently, deserted warehouse. He started checking every nooks and corners of the warehouse, never knowing that two crimson eyes were watching him from the top of the warehouse. Naruto examined and tossed-turned every little object he found in the place. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and dodged two spear like extensions that were aimed to his head. Making some distance, he turned to look at the direction the attack came from.

"Remarkable, young one. To have dodged my attack.", a silky feminine voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!", Naruto growled.

A snicker and she said, "Oh don't you worry about poor little me.", and again to extensions aimed for his head came rushing in at high speed. With great difficulty and rigorous training, Naruto dodged them. He looked at the darkened corner when he felt wetness in his right cheek. He rubs his face and sees

"Blood!", he said in a low voice.

"Awwwwww, you're hurt already?", she taunted.

Naruto growled and steadied himself. The same attack was aimed to him and he thought, 'Not this time you don't!'

He clapped his hands and alchemical electricity appeared and destroyed the two extensions. He heard a loud scream from the other end . He smirked and said,

"How do you like that huh?!"

He saw red sparks in the darkened corner. A silhouette slowly emerged which gave way to a female figure. With long lustrous black hair, a long one piece dress and a beautiful face, the female looked at him with a glare. Naruto saw that the extensions were her fingers and that the red sparks were the results of a regeneration process.

'No way. She can regenerate. But that's impossible!', Naruto thought with shock written all over his face.

The female grinned at him and with a new set of fingers, stood up and dusted her dress. Naruto saw a tattoo of an Ouroborous, basically a snake eating its own tail. He looked at her again and asked with shock,

"Who really are you?"

The female laughed a vile laughter. Naruto cringed at that.

"Who am I? Tch, I don't think it is any of your concern. Just know that i'm one of your seven sins.", she said.

Naruto was confused at that. The female just smirked and continued,

"He was right though. You are very powerful and would be very useful."

Naruto had enough of her ramblings and asked shouting, "Who The Heck Are You?!"

"I am a Homunculus Naruto. A Homunculus."

Naruto could just watch with wide eyes. No movement in his body.

**That's all. I might put this fic up for adoption if I don't get any form of inspiration anymore. I'm totally focusing on my Juubi Naruto fic right now, so don't hope for a new chapter quick in here anymore.**

**Lastly, yes, Review or PM me you guys. I love you all! ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! It's been a while. I hope you guys are enjoying whatever and however your lives are going.**

**So I just thought that leaving this fic would be very bad of me and I've promised myself to finishing whatever fic I have posted here. I won't be abandoning any fics until some crazy fate or destiny crap comes knocking in my front door.**

**By the way, I've not watched FMA in a while so this fic could go on a hiatus for some months if I don't get any ideas. The other Naruto fic is in progress and I assure you that it will be posted until the end of next week.**

**So on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by the awesome Kishi-san and FMA is owned by the beautiful Hiromu-chan! I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Homunculus II**

**With Naruto**

"I am a homunculus my boy. An artificial human."

'An artificial human. Life created out of nothing.' Naruto thought with a hysterical mind.

'Impossible. This can't happen. This bypasses the law of Alchemy. There is nothing valuable like a human soul. It has no exchange value. For this to happen, you'll have to….. ' he didn't want to think about it.

'Is that the reason why dad was killed? Is this why, in the last few years, the Central command has been waging war against neighboring states? So many questions. How can I…' his train of thought was broke when he had to dodge two spears that neared hi in bullet speed. 'Shit, might have been good as that if that connected.'

"Keep your head in the game boy. I wouldn't want to be the person killing such a cute boy while he was distracted by my assets."

"What the heck are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"I am irresistible. It's a fact."

"Well I'm not into old woman like you, so buzz off!" Naruto clapped his hands, as alchemical electricity emerged, and destroyed a shipment beside him, bringing down the entire load above the head of the female homunculi. She looked above her and saw it was going to crash down on her but at that moment; a huge blur tore through the shipments and reduced them to splinters.

'The heck was...', Naruto was again distracted by the oncoming black ball which hit him right into his front and launched him through the bunker door, out into the open. A column of dust followed through.

Then the female homunculi walked near to the big bulgy shape and drawled out, "Oooh, Gluttony. You came back."

"Huuh, Lust. You're ok." came a child like reply. The big bulgy blur then ran up to her and hugged her.

"I got hungry and you weren't there, so I sniffed you out. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's ok Gluttony. Now let's go welcome our guest. Shall we." The female homunculi, now Lust, replied.

But before they could walk two steps, the ground began to shake and then as alchemical current passed through them in a lateral line, the ground beneath them gave way into a gorge. Both of the homunculi fell down to the darkness and as Lust tried to steady herself, she saw Gluttony in the hands of Naruto who looked at her with cold blue eyes and then quickly used his alchemy to start destroying Gluttony's face.

Gluttony screamed and his regeneration started kicking up with red electricity going haywire around his face. Naruto relentlessly kept pushing onto him until they hit ground zero with a boom!

Lust steadied herself on a platform he fell upon and looked into the dust. She readied her fingernails for any attack to come. Red electricity and Green electricity started going bunkers in the dust and she heard.

"Why won't you fucking die damn it!"

She leaned to her right, narrowed her eyes and then shot three of her fingers into the dust. A cry of pain was heard from Naruto to which she acted by diving into the dust and quickly retrieving Gluttony whose face looked like sheesh kabab, even though his regeneration was already at work, healing his cheeks first.

"Luuuuuuussssssssttt…." Gluttony drawled out with pain.

"Don't worry Gluttony, Father will fix you." Saying that Lust quickly held him in her shoulders and started to jump away from the scene, even though Gluttony was much more weighing than her.

"Wh-where a-are y-you going? I'm not done yet." Came the voice of Naruto who was seen holding a bleeding abdomen as the dust receded. Lust seemed to have pierced him by her two fingers in the left side of his stomach. His uniform was in tatters and blood stained the lower regions.

Lust just grinned and said, "Get yourself checked, alchemist boy. You aren't immortal like us."

"Fuck you." Came the sordid reply.

Lust grinned and licked her lips."You are fun." she drawled. "Unfortunately by harming him, our play time has come to an end. I'll see you again, alchemist boy." Saying that, she disappeared into the dark sewers.

Naruto tried to give chase but he couldn't and instead, fell straight down, head first into the cold hard debris covered sewer floors. 'Damn it. She got me.' His vision blurred for a while and then went black.

'Damn it all.'

**1 hour later**

Tired ocean blue eyes slowly opened and looked around in a blur.

'Where am I?' he looked around in the unfamiliar surroundings. 'This isn't my house I'm sure of it.'

"Oh you're awake I see."

The eyes followed to where the sound came from and the vision was filled with red hair, first and formost.

"Red…" came the automated reply.

A blush crept up the cheeks of the intruder who mumbled something incoherent.

"Where are my manners? I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. A state Alchemist." Naruto introduced himself.

"I'm Ellie Rosary." The girl replied.

"That's a beautiful name." Naruto replied getting up. But the girl rushed towards him and put her arms into his chest saying,

"No, you need to lie in bed. Your wounds are still fresh from before."

That's when the pain came back. It hurt like hell and Naruto grimaced a bit, slowly put himself in the bed and lay down. 'Damn it hurts like shit.'

"Thank you." He said.

"No worries. I just bandaged up the wounded section after stitching it up. It was hard but you won't be bleeding like before if you stay still."

"Are you a doctor?"

"My dad is. I'm studying to become one too."

"What about your mom?"

That question actually made her face fall.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

"No it's ok. It's just hard to get by actually."

"I know. I'm an orphan by the way. Lost my parents when I was 4 or 5 I think. Still don't remember the day. It's vague."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Well at least we have one thing in common huh?"

Ellie smiled a bit in an awkward way. "Hmm, I guess it is."

Then suddenly, the door to the room opened and in came a guy no more than 30 or so of age with silky grey hair. He had an angular face and he ore rectangular specs. He smiled at the both of them and said, "Aah, I guess our patient is awake."

"He sure is papa." Ellie said and walked to him and hugged him. He kissed her head and looked at Naruto.

"So how are you feeling right now young man?"

"Still trying to figure out the truck's number plate."

"I guess you're ok then." He laughed and went into a room. Naruto also smiled and Ellie returned it too.

**Well that would be all for today's chapter with the intro of Gluttony and an OC.**

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**As usual, read and review. ^3^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice!**

**Ok, so this one's not a chapter my friends.**

** I'm sorry, but I have to take a bit of a hiatus because of my father being admitted to the hospital for a knee surgery and I don't want to leave him alone in the hospital,even though he will be with mom and the others. I love my dad the most out of anyone in the family and for this I'm taking some time away from the fanfic world because I wanna give my full attention to his well being.**

**So sorry for not being able to update anything. But I promise, I'll come back.**

**That will be all.**

**Have fun and be safe you guys!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
